1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved valve assembly specifically designed for rapid clean-out operations. More particularly, the valve assembly of the invention is particularly adapted for use in food machinery (although it is not so limited) and includes a stationary valve body with a shiftable valve member therein movable via positional means for selective translational movement of the valve member between a first position within the valve body and a second, clean-out position wherein the valve member is at least partially moved out of the valve body to facilitate clean-up and inspection of the valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food processors often make use of large pumps for pumping and/or portioning of comestible products such as meat or vegetables. One class of food pump of this character which has achieved substantial commercial success is the twin piston food pumps commercialized by Marlen Research Corporation of Overland Park, Kans. Exemplary pumps of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,653 which is incorporated by reference herein.
Piston-type pumps normally include a diverter valve adjacent the forward, outlet end of the pump which is shiftable between two operative positions for alternate delivery of respective charges of material being pumped from each corresponding piston assembly of the pump. Generally speaking, these prior diverter valve assemblies include an outermost, generally Y-shaped valve body with an internal rotor shiftable between positions communicating the respective inlets of the valve assembly with the outlet thereof. While these valve assemblies provide excellent operational characteristics, they can be difficult and time-consuming to clean or repair. As can be appreciated, food processors must periodically clean all food-contacting portions of their pumping units, which necessitates that the diverter valve assemblies thereof be disassembled.
Prior art diverter valves are made up of a considerable number of parts and the disassembly and clean-up operation for the diverter valve assembly alone can consume as much as 15-20 minutes or more. This time factor becomes significant for the food processor, particularly where a given pump must be cleaned several times during the course of a single shift or working day.
There is accordingly a real and unsatisfied need in the art for an improved diverter valve assembly especially adapted for use with food pumps and which is characterized by rapid, simple disassembly, clean-up and/or repair operations.